And who's to say i'm worng
by YuuYuukai
Summary: Fanfic AMUTO Ikuto's been gone for ages a worried Yoru comes to her door requesting she helps ikuto she starts looking for him by herself after Yoru disappears will something get in the way of her finding him? Dont know what to put in the summary xD
1. Chapter 1

Cant find it

Chapter one

* * *

I was sitting in the royal garden thinking its really changed since i last saw it its been 4 years since i was last  
here sitting with all of my friends in the royal garden talking about Easter and trying not to be late  
for the school bell.  
After we all graduated i had to go to a different middle school as Rima and Nagihiko but we still kept in touch  
everyday I haven't seen ikuto in two years its still searching for his farther around the world I wonder how  
hes doing...

''Amu-Chan! We wanna go hang out with Daichi!'' Cheered ran with her pom poms.

''Hm alright ran,'' I said as i took out my phone to call kukai

''Hey?'' Said kukai

''Hey Kukai ran wants to visit daichi mind if we come over?''

''Sure Amu-chan where in the park tad-''

''Kay ill be right there kukai see you in a few'' I put my cell down.

''Lets go!'' I said

''Amu-chan!'' Said miki who just went in my face.

''Aslong as your doing this for ran can you invite rima and naghiko to?''

''Hm, why'' I said.

''I wanna try get a portrait of Rhythm' said miki dreamily.

''Hah'' said amu sympathetically she took out her cell phone again speed dial 2

Ring ring...

''Hello?'' I heard rima say

Hey rima! me miki ran and suu are going to the park to see kukai you coming?''

''Alright should I bring Naghiko?''

''Yeah miki wants to take rhythms portrait anyway'' I said to rima with a knowing voice.

''Whaaa!'' Said miki shocked and embarrassed

''hahaha'' rima laughed as she was putting her phone down

''Lets get going''

''Uhh amu-chan'' said Su as she went near amu.

''Yeah suu'' said amu smiling

''you left your bag '' said su smiling

''Ohh thanks suu!''

Then we where off about 5 minutes later we made it to the park

I saw the gates Tadase and Saaya-chan where on the bench, after graduation me and tadase broke up  
I told him i loved someone else even though it wasn't really true.  
I just couldn't love tadase-kun wheve both grown up anyway I was taller and I wasn't flat anymore thank god  
now when ikuto-kun comes back he cant tease me anymore Ehhh why am I thinking of ikuto all of a sudden anyway rima was still  
small and tadase shot up and started dating Saaya-san she wasn't as snobby as before I guess she found out she was  
being a bitch all of the time when she gave birth to her guardian chara Corona She was perky and liked sports and competition (no  
change there) when she saw me ran miki and su she rushed over

''Hey Miki ran suu!'' She yelled with a huge smile.

''Hey'' Said miki

''Heyhoo!'' Said ran in a cheering way

''Hello desu'' Said Suu

''What are you guys doing here?'' asked Corona

Ran looked at the ground we came to see Daichi

''Us more like you'' miki said nudging ran

Ran had a shocked look on her face and started chasing miki

Saaya came up to me and smiled

''Hey'' amu chan!

''Hey'' I said smiling.

Tadase squeezed out a small smile  
He seemed like was was really upset after we went our separate ways  
Its not my fault I fell in loved with someone else but it is my fault I cant be with him right now I miss you  
Ikuto...

Tadase POV  
I was sitting on the bench watching Kuukais soccer practice even though I couldn't stop thinking about  
amu-chan I looked into the distance in the clear blue sky thinking one thing I couldn't stop wondering who  
Amu really loved

''Tadase-koi?'' Saaya said as she poked my shoulder.  
''Tadase-Koi'' what are you thinking about? she said with an odd look  
corona went to her ear and whispered something

Nothing I said and smiled at Saaya she smiled back.

Saaya POV

I saw ran go over to daichi and start playing soccer  
Nagi and rima where just here and so was rhythm and Kusukusu  
Miki was sketching rhythm.

I couldn't shake the feeling that something was bothering tadase-koi My chara Corona looked at me with an  
odd look and went over to see what kiseki was doing since it seemed a tad odd that he was yelling at  
the tree branches.

Normal POV

when the Chara's finally noticed rima and nagi coming in I saw wan miki and su go over to them  
''Hello desu'' said suu waving  
''Heeeey!'' Said ran cheering with her pom poms

the only one who wasn't saying hello was miki who was too occupied drawing Rhythm portrait.

''Hey guys yay!'' Rhythm said hugging them both.

Rhythm flew over to miki ''Whatcha drawing''

Miki froze ''eto...'' Miki said trying to hide it.

But it was too late rhythm went and saw the picture on the sketch pad

''Cool!'' Said rhythm as he hugged miki

''Ahhh!'' Miki said quietly in daze.

Amus POV

I saw kuukai playing soccer and I ran over to him

''Kuukai!''

I jumped on his back we collapsed in fits of laughter

''Amu I was practicing!'' Kukai laughed

Heh

Hahahaha, I laughed

Tadase POV

I cringed Kukai that bastard.

Kuukais POV

Amus getting heavier I carried her on my back over to the bench where everyone was

Hey guys I'm bored lets go over to Utaus place

Saaya: I don't wanna go with all of the walking I could brake my shoe heel!

Corona: CHARA CHANGE!

Saaya: Lets get going !

Everyone was stunned

All: ''Ehhhhh!''

At Utaus place I Rang the door bell.

Hey kuukai she said kissing him on the cheek.  
Why are you here?

I was bored so everyone going to the mall I came to get you.

Utau: Oh ill get my jacket then...

Ikuto POV

I was On the boat for the 11 time trying to find my old man I lay down on the deck looking up at the  
sky.

''You alright ikuto Nya?'' Said Yoru

''Mm'' I replied

''Apparently my old mans in Paris this should be the last boat ride''.


	2. Chapter 2 Remake

Chapter 2 Remake I actually read chapter two since I didn't before So...CONFUSING! So this a remake ^_^

As I was walking with Kukai Yaya Saaya Tadase Utau ...you get the picture I thought I'd ask Utau about Ikuto It was still a little bit of a sensitive subject since even though Utau was dating kuukai now she still hadn't quite gotten over her brother complex I sweat dropped at the thought we where coming closer to the mall people giving me suspicious looks no wait that's Utau she forgot her glasses but since her hair was now people had a hard time putting there finger of who they thought it was someone went up to Utau

"Are you Hoshina Utau!" the girl ask excited jumping up and down with her autograph book

"Etooo yes?" replied Utau she sweat dropped at the unwanted attention but she just couldn't turn this girl down she looked so excited but that was a bad thing utau did because as soon as she admitted she was Utau the girl started screaming with got us more attention there she screamed:

"OH MY GOD IT HOSHINA UTAU! I'M YOUR BIGGEST FAN! PLEASE AN AUTOGRAPH!" She yelled

"Oh god" Mumbled Utau as she signed the girls book

"Thank you thank you thank you!" yelped the girl she ran off to her friend who was just was giddy as she was we all anime-sweat dropped we entered the mall after squeezing though the fans that heard the girls outburst

"Wow who knew we'd need body guards just so we could go to the mall" sighed Utau i thought now might be a good time to bring up the question

"Oi Utau" I began

"nondeh?" she said looking my way with her hands on the back of her head before i had a chance to say anything Yaya yelped out she saw a shop with candy and cute toys we sweat dropped for the 3rd time in the first hour we entered the shop Yaya went hay-wire she was eating the candy without paying the security guard tried to stop her but yaya was so full up on candy that the guy couldn't catch her were all laughing our asses off until the guy glared at us then we looked at the ground and Nagi started whistling.

"YAYA WANT MORE!" Screamed yaya as she ranted while the guy was trying to keep his hold on her, we saw Kiari at the mall while we where looking away from yaya

"Oi class prez" said Kukai grinning

"Oi..." she kiari coming over to us she was a little shocked at what he saw.. a screaming ranting yaya being pulled by a struggling security guard.

"oi ace" said kiari yaya stopped what she was doing and looked at the floor I could have sworn I saw her blush I looked at rima and we exchanged looks Kuukai and utau where holding hands and didnt notice what we were planning we decied to be evil we exchanged evil smirks

"Oh yaya why are you blushing?" I asked innocently

"Y-YAYA WASN'T B-B-BLU-USHI-ING!" Said she clearly still blushing

"Your still blushing now." said rima bluntly

"YAYA MIGHT HAVE A FEVER! THAT'S ALL YAYA SICK!" Yaya said trying to cover up her blushes

"Want me to take you home Ace if your sick...?" Asked Kiari

"Yaya's fine arigato kiari" I noticed kiari blush a little, nagi looked at rima and then rima started to blush Kuukai stared at Utau and she blushed and Class prez looked at Yaya and she blushed it was like blush contest i couldn't help but think of the person who always made me blush...I decided to brake the silence

"Looks like everyone here is blushing I wonder what there thinking" I said out loud everyone everyone started blushing more I giggled

Utau cleared her throat

"we only just got here and its starting to get dark!" said Utau then I just realized that all of our charas where gone

Nagis POV

"Eh where are our charas" I asked everyone

"I donno" Said rima

"I wonder where rhythm went" I said since only rima Kuukai and Tadase knew Nagi was Nadeshiko she knew I brought Temari and she knew where they where

"Ill be right back Ill bring them when I come" I said as I started to walk

"Oi Nagi Ill come with" said wait as she ran up to me

"alright arigato rima" I said giving her a warm smile she blushed and said

"What are you thanking me for baka I came to get Kusu-kusu" I chuckled at her response

"Temari do you knew where they went?" I asked her as soon as we got away from the others

"Yes I do they went towards the grass over there" Said temari as she pointed to the left and sat on my shoulder

I was about to shout there names then I heard one of them talking me and rima got behind a bush and well eavesdropped Miki was talking to rhythm

"Etoo Rythm..." Said miki blushing

"Yeah!" Said rythm grinning

Miki took a peice of paper from her scrap book and gave it to him Just then rima noticed all of the charas where in the bush eavesdropping with us

"Kusu-kusu!" Yelled rima I coverd her mouth

"Shhh!" I wisperd she nodded and I let go

"Whats happening?" We asked the charas

"Mikis confessing her love dechu~" said pepe Yayas chara

Kusu-kusu giggled we went back to watching there scene

Rythm opend the paper it was a drawing miki sketched of him Miki was blushing intencely

"I drew it for you.." Miki said looking down at the floor

"I really like you rythm.." Miki said rythm looked shocked behind the bush eveyone was like "Awwwww!"

Kusu-kusu giggled again

"Thanks miki" Rythm said looking at the ground too blushing

Rimas POV

"So cute!" I thought outloud luckily it was only a wisper

Rythm kissed miki on the cheek they where such a cute couple Miki noticed something in the bush we where in oh crap!  
She held onto rythems arm went closer to the bush I began to tumble and took nagi down with me our position was awkward I hoped the charas didnt get the worng idea but they where too emmbarased to care what position me and nagi were in they both stared at the floor, then we saw an X-Egg everyone stoped looking embarrased and foused on the X egg

"Kusu-Kusu!" I yelled

"Rythm!" Said nagi

Boku no kokoro UnLock

Charanari Beat Jumper!  
Charanari Clown Drop!

the other charas feld back to there owners while we took care of the X-egg

Tightrope Dancer!  
Blaze Shoot!

Amus POV

My charas came back along with the others I was already home they came just in time I said goodbye to everyone and told yaya to go for it she blushed and stuffed her face with unbought candy I brought home some for ami I opend the door

"Onii-chan!" said ami comeing over and hugging me

"Hey ami have you had you dinner yet?" I said picking up my little sister

"Yup!" Said ami smiling at me

I went to my bag and pulled out some candycanes in a bag

"Here ami" I said giving her the bag

"Yay! Ami loves Onii-chan dont ever leave me onii chan!" said ami happily snuggleing up to my neck I loved my little sister

"Amu will never leave Ami ill allways be with you right here" I said pokeing her chest

"Yay Onii-chan will always be with me" ami said with her mouth full of candy cane

"I'm tired ami i'm going to go to bed" I said smiling as i put down ami who was looking at me with a mouth full of candy

"Okay onii-chan have a good sleep!" said ami as she ran off I went upstairs

"You really love you Onii-chan Ami.." Said amus mother

"Onii-chan DAISUKI!" Ami chan said her mother looked a little worried at that responce

I was on my bed I wonder when Ikuto will get back suddenly there was a knock at my door it couldnt be...  
Yoru!

"Yoru what are you doing here!" I said

"Amu you need to help ikuto hes in trouble ~nya!"

"Ehh what do yo-" I suddenly felt an excrusiateing pain in my stomach I looked down and saw a huge black claw or smoke i dont know what it was but it went right threw my stomach I was falling...into neverending darkness and last thing I heard over my charas voices was a familar voice that sounded like three people into one "When you're older you'll understand" Shortly after I fell into the never ending darkness I saw a video in my head

what will I understand When I'm older? why was this happening I felt something hard as I was falling It hurts I yelped! I then realised I fell right onto a spike that when right into my stomach but surprisingly I didn't wake up... I was bleeding I was too weak to get up Then i Saw Miki Ran Su and Dia come up to me Amu-Chan Said dia "When your older-" "STOP IT" I screamed I fell though the darkness again What was this feeling of sorrow sadness Help me please... I fell on the floor It was hard what happened! I saw ikuto with his violin in...Paris? Theres lulu too? I saw a person go up to ikuto who looked allot like him Ikuto looked at him In a surprised way I've never seen that expression on his face before I wonder what will happe- I fell again this time into a memory I was 7 I asked my mother "mama why did daddy hit you?" My mother looked at me shocked then there was a knock at the door she grabbed me and ran upstairs the person knocking bargged open the door She hid me under the bed the person came into the bed room and saw me and then I heard a shooting noise blood went on my nose the man grabbed me and took my into a car. I don't remember any of this..I fell again the man helped me up I bit him and ran AMU-CHAN! I heard the man calling out. I just ran then i tripped I looked back to see a blue egg I wondered what it was I grabbed it quick when i saw he was catching up to me. I ran forward only to trip on another three eggs normally I would have left them there but I had an urge to pick them up I finally got away but running though an ally I felt blood on me then I realised for all of that time I wasn't wearing shoes Ow! I yelped I suddenly felt week and fell... fell though the concrete Into darkness once again I saw a light I went towards it Images and videos where everywhere I fell down once more but this time it wasn't a dream. It was light instead on dark I saw someone come up to me. but they were all blury Do you want to live this way if you wake up you'll only wake up to a world where your being chased. By who I asked? That's for you to find out. He said And If i chose the other option? Ill let your body die out and you'll be put into a never ending sleep. And if I live will I have anything to live for? That's for you to decide If I live will I ever see him again..? Only if you ever wanted to but think before you decide did you ever want to see him? Everyday I replied If you do find him you might find out something shocking. Like what? Heads or Tails? What? Choose one Heads... I woke up In hospital Amu! Yelled my mom she came over and hugged me

Heh Heads I thought Bull, But i've been given a second chance and I wont waste it wait for me...Ikuto.


	3. Chapter 3

I just decide I have to search for ikuto yoru sounded worried I need to know  
how hes doing and why yoru came all the way here to find me  
What if ikuto is in trouble hes always been there for me I owe him that much to be there for him  
After all I promised.

Flashback:  
"I-ikuto! your going where you just got here!" I said tearing up.

"Your such a kid your acting like you wont see me again" said ikuto looking like he was  
getting bored by the conversation.

"But ikuto! I don't want you to go" I said under my breath

"Gomenesai" said ikuto as he turned to leave

I ran after him and hugged his back "Just promise me that if you or I'm ever in trouble  
you'll come back..." I whispered crying

"I promise" Ikuto said as he walked away.

I was going to be discharged from the hospital today

Amu-chan I still cant see why your so rushed to get discharged! Amus mother worried as  
amu was quickly packing all of her things into a suitcase.

"Ill tell you when we get home" amu yelled.

Knock knock

"Come in!" Said Amus mom.  
The doctor came in "Hinamori Amu we aren't ready to discharge you yet"

"What why!" I demanded

It seams the wound in your stomach didn't clear up properly if we discharge you were afraid  
it will open up again and you'll start coughing up enormous amounts of blood enough I'm sorry to say to die from  
blood loss.

I was taken aback he said he I chose to leave I would most likely die but I had to search for answers.

"What are the chances of that happening I asked with a stern face"

"Amu!" Cried my mother

The probability of that happening miss Hinamori is 4 out of 10 in the first month  
Each month without medical attention your chances of that happening go up one.

Alright I said with a sad look to my mom she thought I gave up leaving I still closed my bag and went back to  
the bed.

"Amu-chan!"! Said rima as she came over and hugged me.  
I hugged her back "Rima..."

I had a warm look I didn't want Rima worrying over me "Rima why aren't you in school!" I asked

When I heard you've been in the hospital I rushed over here in the middle of a class.  
what happened

Nothing too serious I said relieved my mother wasn't here to say what actually happened.

I took out my phone from my suit case and wrote down a number and game it to rima,

Rima I said with a serious look on my face

"What amu?" Rima said as she looked at me with a calm face I hope she wont be to suspicious.

"Promise you wont tell anyone about this number use it only for emergence" I said as I gave her  
a scrap of paper

"Eh amu? why would I need your emergency phone number".Asked Rima confused

I was silent "Its just incase rima-chan you should get back to school"

"Yeah..." she said still looking confused

"Oh rima!" I said before she left

"Hm yes amu" she said as she smiled

"Read this when you get home" I said as I handed her a letter.

"What is it?" She asked

"you'll see when you get home"

"Get some rest amu-chan" Rima yelled as she ran out the door.

"Gomenasai rima-chan" I said as a tear went down my face

Tonight Rimas POV

I'm home! I said as I went upstairs

I glottal bunch of home work to do she looked at the letter in her bag "Hmm I guess i should read it"  
I thought

Amus P.O.V I looked in my purse for money I got 3,000 in my emergency wallet.

I packet it in my bag and took my suitcase and opened the window.

Rimas POV

Dear Rima  
You should be home by the time you read this letter I'm leave tonight  
They told me I had a fair chance of dyeing while I was gone but I need answers  
I'm sorry that I couldn't give you more answers but I need some of my own  
Please don't be mad at me rima and please don't try to stop me  
My parents don't know about this and I hope they never will  
I'm moving across the world searching for someone Ill be back soon I hope rima  
I hope you will have the best life possible I don't want you to worry about me  
I'm going to be fine I promise rima Ill miss you.

Love Amu Xoxox

I felt tears splash onto the letter I quickly ran out of the house and down the streets to the  
hospital and into Amus room but I was too late

She'd already gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Amus POV I was running holding my suitcase to my chest I was so tired but I knew I had to keep going I finally saw a bus top going to the air port I got on and swiped my card I drifted off to sleep and woke up when the bus automated voiced said Next stop Japan Airport I got up when I saw the beautiful planes I started to wonder where I was going first...  
Maybe I should go to Paris that way Even if I don't see ikuto there I can say Hi to Lulu So I decide my first plain ticket would be to Paris to be honest I didn't know what my end game was when I find Ikuto I guessed I would help him find his dad I myself was hoping I would make it to Paris without coughing up my own lungs I got off of the plane I looked down at my phone I thought I'd try Ikutos number one last time before buying my plane ticket

Ring ring~ My heart skipped a beat

I'm sorry the number you've reached has been disconnected.  
I sighed and looked at the ticket-person "One ticket to paris place whats you earliest time?" I asked

"One is leaving in an hour" She said A little un-easy about seeing a 17 year old girl out this time of night let alone buying a plane ticket, Amu saw her uneasy-ness and glared at her the glare did the trick

How much?" asked Amu still glaring

"That would be 500 please.."She said a little scared of amu (A/N I said 500 because i dont know the currency in yen that would be a resonable plane ticket xD)

I took the ticket and paid and went out the doors i had my passport and I went to put my luggage threw the shoot I put them in and went over to go get something to eat before the plane ride.

Welcome to Starbucks what can I get you?" Said the overly jittery worker

"One coffee please" I said

A few minutes later

"here's your coffee can I get you anything else?" She asked

"No thank you" I said I heard my emergency phone ring and looked at it, it was rima"

"Moshi-moshi" I said as I took my coffee

"Amu your making a mistake please come back!" I heard rima say into the phone she sounded like she'd been crying

"Gomene rima-chan I didn't mean to make you cry."

"Huh?" Rima said A little shocked that she knew

"That is something I have to do for me Rima my plane leaves soon I have to go" I said almost about to hang up

"COME BACK OR ILL TELL!" I heard her shout into the phone she sounded hurt

"Rima your my best friend I know you wont tell you know how much I need this call me every day for updates I promise i'll be back soon" I said as I hung up not wanting a responce I drank my coffee and went over To the flight attendant and showed him my passport I went though and got on the plane 30 minutes to go wait for me Ikuto

Rimas POV

I cant let amu do this on her own I ran into my car and told the driver to go to the air port I went in a Bought A ticket to paris witch leaves In 20 minutes I got on the plane and looked for Amu I saw a Pinkette Fast asleep in her window seat I traded Tickets with the guy who was going to sit next to her and sat down "Ill never let you do this on your own" I whispered in amus ear as I lay down next to her I opened her purse and put Kusu Kusu with her Charars I fell asleep on Amus shoulder."This is the start of our own little adventure eh amu."

It was morning I was yawning Amu was still asleep I saw her twitch a little as she was getting up the sunlight poured into Our seats she was waking up.

Amus POV

Sunlight poured into the plane as i woke up It was a beautiful sight clouds, sky, sun four of my favorite things I looked to my left to see rima smiling at me

R-Rima!" I yelped waking up half the passengers on the plane

Did you really think I'd let you go though this on your own Amu?"

Tears escaped from my eyes "R-rima!" I said I hugged my friend for what seemed like an eternity she hugged me back

Plus I"m here to make sure you don't start coughing up your appendix she said as she took out a needle from her Pocket she uncapped it and leaned towards me.

"Whats that rima?" I asked

"Its the medicine they would have given you in the hospital" she smiled "one a day and you should be fine But its unlikely you'll come off of it if I give you this shot" She said I gave her the cap

"lets save it for a last resort" I said

"meaning when you've puked up your lungs" Rima said sarcastically

"I ment when my chances raise to 8 that's in 4 months"

Rima sighed and put the cap back on "So who exactly are you looking for Amu-chan" She asked

"I think Ikutos in trouble" I said

"Really?" Said rima then her smile went suddenly

"So you just risked your life to make sure you have conformation he's in trouble and if he isn't!"

"Then ill help him find his farther so we can come back to japan!" Said amu smiling

"Amu your an idiot...But i'm with you if you wanna do this"

Yorus POV

"Yoru." I heard ikuto say

"GEEH!" I yelped he looked at me suspiciously

"Where have you been yoru?" He asked

"Eto...Look ikuto you can see the dolphins from here" I sweatdroped that was a horrible change of subject

"Yoru what are you hiding?" He grabbed my ear and looked at me I was struggleing to get him off

"I didn't do anything I swear i didn't go to amu and say something I promise!" Oh shoot

"Yoru what did you say?" Ikuto looked serious oh god why did I have to say anything!

"Nothing! demo.." I started

"What" He asked

"Something happened to amu while I was there..."

"Eh what?" He said letting go of my ear and laying back down on the ship deck

"N-n-nothing" I said and sat down pretending to sleep Luckily he didn't push it any farther

it was another hour before we finally got to Paris and found ikutos farther hopefully he didn't go while we where on the boat

Amus POV

"We should get some sleep rima where not landing till another couple hours 5 to be precise"

"Demo why dont we just kill some time untill then?" ask rima

"What do you wanna do?" I asked

Rima went into her purse and took out what seem was like 20,000 yen

"Wanna go first class?" She asked with a shirk

Kusu-kusu giggled

In first class

"shugoi! Ami would love this" she said then remembering her sister she started to cry a little

"Amu maybe you should call home I'm sure there worried about you"

"Maybe your right Ami might be worried..."

"and your parents!"

"Oh yeah them too"

I went and got my phone then dialed home making sure they couldn't see my number

"Moshi-moshi" I heard my moms voice

"Okaa-san"

"Amu where are you! are you okay! are you hurt! what happened! when did they let you go! did you get kidnapped!"  
I sweat droped at the amount the questions she was asking me I thought about hanging up but rima gave me a death glare as I was about to

"I'm alright really..." I said hoping they wouldn't ask when I was coming home

"Ami has been worried sick about you Amu!"

I could hear Ami in the background "Is that onii-chan!" I heard Ami say she sounded happy

"Could you but Ami on?" I asked

She put ami on the phone

"Onee-chan! please come home I miss you!" I heard Ami said

"Gomene Ami i would have brought you with me but its too dangerous" I said knowing full well even if it wasn't dangerous i wouldn't have brought her.

"Ami I have to go gomene I love you" I said as I but the phone down

"Its for the best!" I said as I smiled at rima she didn't seem convinced.

Back home

"Ami can you put Amu-chan back on the phone" asked my mom impenitently

"Onee-chan went" I said innocently

"Kachan wheres amu going?" Asked Ami with a confused and innocent looking face

"Shes looking for answers" Said amus mom looking down at the floor before Ami could ask any further questions her mom went to cook dinner

Back on the plane

Rimas POV

Amu was crying as I hugged her it didn't take a genius to know she was horribly home sick

"Amu enough crying before you cough up your lungs"

"Alright rima" she said

"Oh my god is she gonna like cough up her lungs is she sick OH MY GOD LIKE AM I GONNA CATCH WHAT SHES GOT!" She random girl starting ranting

"Shes fine" said rima a little pissed Amu was still crying a little so she wasnt paying attention

"You know like if she contagious you could infect people!" she said panicky

Rima snapped

"Listen after you learn that you don't have to keep Putting the word 'like' in the middle of each sentence then you can judge but for one she isnt contagious 2 its none of your business 3 You don't wanna get on my bad side" Said Rima with a death glare

"what are you gonna do bout' it!" said the girl

Rima got up and went over to her

"What did you say!" Said rima glaring

"I said what are yo-"

SLAP

Rima went and sat back down while the girl was still rubbing her face.

"Arrogant jackass" said rima getting pissed

Amu just laughed she liked seeing her friend blow off steam she was happy before for the first time in a little while it seemed like she sto-

Ring ring

Rimas phone was ringing it was Yaya

"Yaya? whats up?" asked rima

"Yaya is worried about Amu-chii!she not in the hospital Yaya even went to check!" she complained I could hear her pouting on the other end of the phone call

"Yaya now isnt a good time and I'm sure Amus fine" Rima said trying to sound concerned

"Eh rima who is it" asked Amu

"AMU-CHII IS THAT YOU YAYA WAS WORRIED!" screamed yaya into the phone

"I gotta go Yaya" said rima as she put the phone down.

she glared at Amu "Baka"

amu just gave an apologetic look


	5. Chapter 5

"Amu where landing wake up" Whispered rima into my ear while poking my shoulder

But i couldn't wake up I was in deep sleep  
I had a feeling today would be a great day

"Amu! Amu wake up were landing!" Said rima poking my shoulder

"Ururhingersnap" I mumbled

Drastic times call for drastic measures said rima pulling out a glass of water  
she poured it on my head

"AHHH!" I screamed the passengers looked at me like I was insane

"Finally your up where landing" Said rima looking at me like she didn't know what happened

I felt my wet head and pouted as I took some clothes and went to change in the bathroom  
I was in the bathroom and I suddenly felt really sick I went and vomited in the toilet only to find out I just  
vomited up blood

"I cant tell rima about this" I said to my self as I wiped my mouth it wasn't even that bad I'm sure ill be okay

I brushed my teeth and changed into a cute dress I can imagine what I would have said if I was twelve again that  
this dress wasn't in my character I heard out charas playing I got changed quickly and got back to my seat  
just in time to hear the automated voice telling us to get back to our seats.  
I went back to my seat to find rima sleeping and an egg on the bed wait what? EHHHHHHHH!

It was warm it was in my seat and it had a little stars going around it with a plaid pattern just like all of the  
other eggs  
I was wondering why it was here I sat down only too have suu come up to me and tell me that there was another two eggs  
and she was nursing them back to health I for one didn't know that two of my eggs where sick dia came up to me and  
said

"There radiance has wilted we can take care of them" then float back down to help suu Miki was drawing pictures of  
eggs One of them wiggled suu brought it up to me I almost fainted this was all happening too fast I woke up rima

"rima wake up WAKKKE UPPPP!" I yelled not caring is I was disturbing the other passengers

"Whhat!" she said woken up wide eyed

"holy cheese on a whip a' canoe!" yelled rima shocked to see two eggs in my hands and one in mid air hatching

"Yo!" said a cute chara with kitty ears and blond hair with lilac eyes she had a cute gothic scarf and a cute  
leather jacket with a white dress and converse knee high shoes

"I'm Hime! Hair: blonde eye color" lilac and I'm the part of you who will haunt your enemies! I think thats enough  
of a description" said the cute chara with a wink

"No offence but you don't look that scary then again neither does Temari and we all know how that went" said rima

*Flashback*

"Temari" I began

"Yes rima" Temari said holding her fan up to her mouth

"Whats your chara change like? Nagi would probably become more graceful right I mean for some reason I doubt you'd  
become any thing else" I said bluntly she took this to heart and snapped

"Nagi! CHARA-CHANGE!" Yelled temari

"Eh?" said nagi confused since he was just reading unaware of anything that was happening"... EHHHHH RIMA YOU  
UNGRATEFUL LITTLE-" yelled Nagi as he chased rima around with a big sword

"AHHHHHHHHHH" I yelled running away as he chased me

*End of flash back*

"Oh god forget I said anything" I said looking out of the window

one other egg went up and hatched my first chara boy came up before I had a chance to say  
anything the plane took a dip as it was landing

"The plane has now landed please wait for further instructions" Said the automated voice

The blue haired boy didn't look at us he seemed sad I asked the chara what was wrong.

"Oi whats wrong?" I said as I picked him up and put him on my hand

"You don't belive in me Amu ill fade away soon..." He said he flew out of my hand and back into his egg his head  
peaking out between the two eggs shells

"Oh no desu" said suu as she looked at his egg she took it and ran away with it

"Suu!" I yelled out forgetting that the passengers couldn't see her I blushed and looked down at my seat

Suu POV

"Please come out desu" I said as I tapped the egg

"what?" Said the chara sadly

"Whats your name desu?"

"Neko" he replied sadly

"Neko-kun please don't be sad desu amu belive in us allot please trust her!" Suu replied softly

"Ill try" He said

"You two are back Eh?" said Amu smiling

Unknown POV

"Oi Nana we gotta get off the plane"

"Lulu your so stingie! This is revenge for not buying the rest of the candy bars Nyyyaaag!"

"Nana I cant buy things just because you want them mamma will already not be happy with the fact I spent 300  
on my "Imaginary friend" I walked past first class to see someone that looked familiar I wonder who she is maybe  
ill ask if I know her.

"Oi" I said the pinkhaired girl shes so familiar i just cant put my finger on it

"LULU?" The girl said she ran up and hugged me Nana looked like she knew who it was I was about to ask but I was  
tackled to the floor

"Ow!" I said rubbing my head  
Then I took another look at her and I saw Miki? Ran? Suu? and Another one She had a diamond symbol there was also  
one egg and a Neko looking chara along with a gothy-kitty-eared-punk type of chara

"AMU!" I yelped I gave her a long hug and she hugged me back the girl before amu looked pissed

Rimas POV

This girl thinks she can take my best friend away from me NOT ON MY WATCH!

"Lulu this is one of my best friends Rima" amu said as she pointed to my direction I smirked to myself take that

"Hey" Lulu said cheerfully she seemed nice but I'm marking my territory I went behind amu and grabbed her arm and  
Introduced myself to Lulu

"Ohaio I'm mashiro Rima" I said smiling we got off of the plane and went to Lulus

Amus POV

So Lulu what where you doing coming back from Tokyo? I asked as we went though the front door

Lulu welcome home Ah amu its nice too see you again please make your selves at home" Said Lulus mom

"Arigato its nice to see you again too" I said to Lulus mom

"we'll its a long story" Lulu replied

"we got time" I said rima looked alittle pissed at what I said but I just shook it off

"Yeah we have time" rima said faking a smile

NANAS POV

"Ohhhhh So your Neko Your Hime And Your Dia And Your Never mind" I said as I just saw an egg there

"Hasn't hatched yet ?" I ask Ran miki Su and Dia

"She wont come out desu" Said Suu looking sad

Dia went up to the eggs when no one was looking

"Don't be afraid come out and show your radiance" she said as she tapped the eggs and went back to join the others

The egg rose and slowly started to hatch we all zoomed down stairs to tell Amu

"AMU NYAARRG THE 3rd EGG IS HATCHING!" I yelped

Amu and lulu both sped up stairs to Lulus room Lulus parents just stood there with an I-Don't-know-whats-going-on  
Look

"Hey I'm Snow" Said a Chara that looked like she had been crying I an understand Neko-kun crying but whats Wong with  
her

"O-oi... are you alright?" She went out the window gesturing me to follow her

"Hop Step Jump!" I went and followed her she drew us near the park she went in making sure I was still following  
her the park was deserted and thats weird because it was such a beautiful park Lulu looked uneasy I stopped  
Hop step jump and went up to her Hime and Neko went near Snow they nodded and Neko started first

"Watashino kokoro Unlock" She said EHHH I was Transforming just like what Eru did with me I feel this strong dark  
power it felt amazing.

"Charanari Halloween Knightmare!"

I saw everyone go wide eyed I thought the charanari must look awesome then they all got a look of fear I tried to  
go over to them but I couldn't move, a scythe appeared in my hand and I charged at them with amazing speed I had a  
chance to look at what I was wearing Orange shorts a just under Waistlength black wool jacket with orange on the  
hems A top hat with a Purple something or other on it it was beautiful but I couldn't think of that right now  
And the shoes jesters wear in black and orange My hair was Pink orange and blue and a cat ear was poking out from  
my top hat (like ikuto in seven seas treasure) I was about to strike at them then lulu grabbed miki ran suu and dia  
in a charachange with Nana and fled the scene I undid the chara transform rima looked scared she followed lulu.

Hime Snow bought a mirror up to my face my eyes were like two golden orbs no pupils just two gradients of Gold  
and Light gold I gasped

"Your ours now Amu~" My three charas said with an evil smirk

Todays going to be a good day today my ass.


	6. Chapter 6

Amus POV

Beautiful sunset but I feel like I'm forgetting something I wonder what it is...  
I was at the top of the Eiffel tower its so beautiful from up here Hime was teasing Neko and Snow was  
sitting and looking at the sunset with me I'm glad they came to me...But what am I forgetting  
A picture of a a girl with wavy blonde hair flashed through my mind I ignored it and started singing snow to  
sleep.

Donna toki datte  
Tada hitori de  
Unmei wasurete  
Ikite kita noni  
Totsuzen no  
Hikari no naka, me ga sameru  
Mayonaka ni

Then my head started to hurt images flashed though my mind The names Miki ran suu and Dia where next to pictures  
of charas wonder who they where but my head was pounding owech!

"Amu chan! whats Wong?" Asked Snow And Neko and unison

"Nothing..." I charachange with Neko and jumped off the Tower and landed on my feet

"What should we do now you three?" I asked smiling at my charas I saw two girls passing by my head started to hurt she was  
the same girl I saw In my head with the same 4 charas they looked glum and another blonde girl was trying to cheer  
them up I went up to them They looked shocked and scared like I was holding some sort of disease It was odd..

"What!" I sneered

"Amu-chan!" Said the four charas Hime glared at them evilly I wondered what her problem was... the four charas looked  
down we walked away from them, The short blonde one started crying what was up with them..?

Rimas POV

How can she just walk away like that?" I asked lulu crying on the ground

"Cheer up rima-chan" said lulu with a warm tone

"We cant let amu-chan remember us or else you know what will happen." Said Lulu with a serious tone

Flashback

"what are you going to do with amu-chan!" I said before I went, Amu looked deaf and lightheaded as she fell to the  
ground

"Where going to erase all of the memories of You! and anyone else then she'll be ours!" The three demented charas  
said laughing

"Your ours now amu-chan!" They said as they out a mirror up to her face she gasped then fainted

"Oh no you don't" I said as I Transformed with Kusu-kusu

Boku no kokoro UnLock!

Charanari Clown Drop!

"Juggling party!" I said as i shot then with my Juggling clubs they followed the three charas, they stood amu up  
she looked so weak but they hid behind her and my attack it her instead

"AMU!" I yelled as one of the clubs jabbed her in the stomach causing her to vomit up blood allot of it another  
one of the clubs hit her in the head leaving a scar and before the other one hit her I stood in and took the blow  
It hurts!

"Ill make you a deal" implied the blonde chara with the kitty ears

"W-what?" I said stuttering trying to recover from the pain

"Leave amu alone after I erase her memories so she doesn't start remembering you...and I wont kill you and her"  
She said with another smirk

"Like you have the power to kill her your her charas you'll disappear after!" I shouted at them

"Are we, are we really? and as for the power to kill her and you I can slice you apart when your not looking  
and as for her.." she said pointing at amu

"Ill stress her body out with so many chara transforms it'll make your head spin or if you prefer I can get her to  
slice herself apart HAHAHAHAH!" She said with a maniac laugh reminds me of tadase

"Fine ill leave her alone for now but when I find a way to reverse what you've done Ill be back" I yelled

"So we have a while then eh?" Laughed Neko

"Why are you doing this?" I said crying a little

"Amu with all of our transformations has the ability to turn peoples own charas agenst them." she said smirking  
"They will think of themselves as Amus charas and no one elses" she added

"But why do you want that so badly!" Cried rima sobbing

In Unison:

"We donno! for fun I guess"

Before they had a chance to say anything else I ran I saw them take amu somewhere, poor amu I will free my best friend

End of Flashback

"But lulu what can we do!" I pleaded "Shes being controlled by her psycho charas!"

"Ummmm I don't know" Then she looked like a light bulb just switched on "But I know someone who might!"

20minutes later

We got out of Lulus car we where outside a huge building

"Lets go!" Said lulu our charas where following us also miki ran su and wait where dia?

"Lulu! Dias gone!" I shouted

Dia POV

"I have to find amu before we disappear for good!" I hurried I heard a flute playing on the Eiffel tower I flew up  
see Amu her eyes where closed and her charas where sleeping on her lap listening to her song.

"Amu!" I said she immediately snapped her head up apparently her charas where heavy sleepers

"What?" Amu said coldly

"Amu you don't remember me I'm your Chara Dia!" I yelled at her she looked shocked then smirked

"My charas warned me about you guys your not going to fool me that easily Dia" She said coldly while keeping her  
smirk intact

"But what about Ikuto weren't you going to find him amu!" I cried

"Eh?" Said amu confused she clutched onto her head like it was hurting badly she started falling I Charanari with  
her

Amus Heart UnLock!

Charanari Amulet Dia!

Amu flew through the air but by then her charas had woken up and glared at me

"Amu show them your radiance!" I demanded

"Arigato Dia!" amu said happily she was back to her old self again then I saw something I've never seen before  
that I doubt has ever been seen in chara history Hime Show and Neko went into human form and started  
chasing us, they were too quick for us Neko went up to  
amu and reached for her chest his hand went inside her body but there was no blood he pulled me out of her  
reversing the charanari I fall backwards Neko changed with Amu into Halloween Knightmare

"Amu!" I yelled she looked at me waiting for me to say something her eyes where once again two empty lakes

"Amu your radiance...HAS FADED!" I said as I ran away I regretted saying it but it was too late to return it

Nekos POV

"That was unnecessary" I said to Hime and snow they nodded

They both changed back into charas and amu went back into her state before Dia came and thanks to us Dia saw  
what we where capable of hopefully she keeps it to herself, enough about that Amu-

"Oi Neko Amus needs more power" Said snow poking my shoulder while we where resting in Amus arms she was playing  
the flute again just a soft sorrowful tune

"I know we'll get her some more later tonight" I replied they nodded

Tonight

"Ooo ooo Neko lemmie charanari this time!" Begged snow

"Eh alright whats the worst that could happen anyway" I replied not caring that much amu knew what we where talking  
about but didn't say anything I don't that she cared that much

"But I wanna do it tonight!" Said Hime pouting

"I said it first!" Argued Snow

"I don't care I was born first anyway why should YOU get to do it!" Yelled Hime

"Who cares if you where born first!" Shouted Snow

Me and Amu just sweat dropped

"Minna what if you BOTH go and we rack up twice as much power as last time" Said amu trying to straighten them out

"Fine but I go first!" Said snow

"NO I DO!" Yelled Hime

We both sweat dropped again

"Snow goes first since she asked" I said

"Who put you in charge" Yelled Hime

"No one but you guys will be arguing all night with means we wont get ANYTHING so either we do this or  
I'll just do it!" I yelled getting annoyed

"Fine!" I said pouting we saw our first victim someone about 17 years of age walking in the ally

"Amu theres one!" Said snow

"mm!" Replied Amu

Watashi no kokoro UNLOCK

Charanari: Winters Nightmare

Amu was dressed in an all white jumper that reached just over her waist and the sleeves where long  
A pale blue miki skirt blue and white tights Ice skates in blue and white and her hair was Iceblue pink and white  
She took out her Weapon witch was a Giant Axe with sharp ice instead of metal she took out her flute  
And started playing

"Hi there" Said amu friendly to the boy in front of her

"Uhh Oi...?" Replied the guy a little suspicious

"You seem confused..." Said amu innocently

"I guess so..." Said the guy

"If you come with me ill clear all of your troubles" Said amu smiling putting out her hand

"Uhh alright?" Said the guy he followed amu taking her hand

"Persons POV"

While they weren't looking I talked to my Chara Shade

"Just like we practiced!" I whispered

"Are you sure this is wise" the chara replied

"We have dealt with these kinds of charas before I'm sure we can handle it!"

"If you say so" Replied shade Amu took my to her place and then she disappeared I got ready to Charanari

"Uhh where are you?" I said innocently

She appeared behind me and I charanari

Boku no kokoro UnLock

Charanari Fires Palace

Amus POV

I Flinched was this guy hired or something!

"snow get ready!" I said I took my Ice-Axe and charged at him he dodged and jabbed me in the back I coughed his hits  
hurt where did this guy come from!

Lulus POV

"Dia don't just off like that again!" I glared at the chara she put her head down

"Demo I Charanari with amu and she seemed fine but-" began Dia

"I don't wanna hear it right now we just gotta make sure Amus alright!" I sat at my table

Flashback

We where at the building we went in and I found I told him about what happened to Amu-chan

"So can you help her?" I pleaded

"Its a tricky situation apparently this has been happening to lots of people but most of them died since there  
charas over used them demo Amu seems strong your going to have to bring her here if you want my help" Said the  
man

"But we cant shes too powerful!" I said starting to cry a still rima hugged my arm

"We can hire someone to bring her in if you'd like..." Offered the man

"Really?" I said starting to cheer up

"Yes but to find someone with the same strength as those types on charas if very hard and it costs allot I should  
remind you" He implied

"I don't care this is one of my friends being taken over by evil charas here" I ranted

"Alright alright ill check the books for someone who an take care of this...situation" He said he told us to wait  
in one of the chairs while he went and checked

20 minutes later

"we've found someone his name is Arihiro-kun hes out on business right now but he'll be back in a few hours you  
can wait for him until then if you wish" he stated

"Ill wait!" I replied

"Me too" Said rima still clinging onto my arm

A few hours later  
Doctor Akis POV

"Your late" I told Arihiro

"Gomene that damn kid wouldn't stay buried." Arihiro said sighing

"Riiiight anyway we have a new mission for you yet another victim has been targeted by The Charas" I said

"Really cool where is he?" Arihiro asked

"Um it's a she and I would talk to her friends in the waiting room about the details" I said pointing to the waiting  
room door

"Hai hai" Arihiro said while he walked towards the waiting room door

Arihiro POV

I walking into the waiting room to see two blond girls sleeping the short one was clinging onto the other ones  
arm I poked them in an attempt to wake them up.  
as I was walking towards the door thinking I'd wake them up later someone tugged on my jacket it was she short  
girl

"Wait..." she said her eyes still closed I walked over to her she woke up and asked if I was Arihiro I said yes  
her eyes snapped open she woke up the girl she was clinging onto the girl was a little reluctantly but ended up  
opening her eyes

"Who are you?" she asked I sweat dropped

"Arihiro you had a problem" I said scratching the back of my head

"AHH YEAH can you get her friend for us shes kind of psycho and her other charas are worried sick about her I'm rima  
by the way and that's lulu" She said pointing to the girl who was wide awake now

"Ill see what I can do but if I do this I cant guarantee she'll come back alive" I stated this shocked them both  
Lulu was about to object then rima said

"Do what you cant please don't kill her though" She paused "Unless its really really necessary!" she yelled she was  
crying now I felt sympathy for them

"Ill go now" I said to them before they could say anything else I was gone.

End Of Flashback  
End Of Chapter

* * *

Next chapter will be the one explaining all of the details in the story =3


	7. Chapter 7

Amus POV

I Was fighting this guy and it was annoying i think it was safe to say I was losing but I wont go down without a  
fight!

"Boku no koko-" I began then the guy jabbed me in the back I blinked at Neko he got the message and Charanari  
for me time for me to try out my new skill!

"Charanari Halloween Knightmare!"

I tired to use my new move but before I could I felt darkness surrounding me I looked at my arm I was hit by a  
tranquillizer dart. The last thing I heard was my charas panicking so whats going to happen now? Miki Ran Su Help me  
No Snow Hime Neko Help me...right?

Himes POV

I saw him carrying amu We turned into human form and followed him he went into a tall building I nodded at snow and  
Neko we followed the guy in the only to be stopped by the guards

"Sorry were closed"! He said I didn't like this guy he had an attitude

"Gomene kind sir but he have a problem our friend went in and hasn't been out for a while" I said rushing amu was  
out of sight now I saw Neko getting imagination

"Sorry but where closed" He said Neko snapped he turned into a chara before the guy had a chance to say "what the hell"  
Neko went into him and blew him up it wasn't a pretty sight

"Stop wasting time!" He yelled at me I was a little frightened but I nodded and went into the building luckily no  
one saw what he did to that unfortunate security guard.

Dia saw us and gasped the short blond girl asked her what was Wong we where searching for amu close by we glared at her  
but that didn't intimidate her...much

Dia went and I heard her whisper to them "Its her demon charas!" "PFFT DEMON I BEG TO DIFFER!" I said a little too  
loudly Neko glared at me they two blond girls got suspicious they came up to us

"What!" I snapped Neko glared at me

"Our friend seemed to be a little suspicious as you know this place is closed how did you get in" Rima asked bluntly

"I don't think that's any of your concern" I snapped at them they glared at me

"Lulu go check the guard okay" Rima said to lulu she quickly sped off to check

"I don't have time for this!" I snapped I grabbed Neko and Snow and went to search for amu

Arihiro POV

"I got her!" I said the guy looked surprised

"What didn't think I'd get her thanks for the vote of confidence!" I joked

"No no its not that I'm just surprised shes that young shes what 17 anyway but her in the booth we'll run some  
tests" Said the

Suddenly there was a knock at the door I went and answered the door 3 familiar people walked in they gave me death  
glares whats there problem and who are they

"We came to get our friend..." Began the guy

"Uhh I an help you if you could tell me who she was" I said sweatdropping

"Its alright we can take it from here." they went in the booth and closed it before I could stop them the guy took amu on his shoulder while the girls  
made sure she was alright they came out and said bye I chara changed and tried to stop him but the girls blocked my attacks for him I saw him drop her  
after I heard the faint voice of someone saying

"Juggling party!" Yelled rima she knocked Amu out the guys hands I saw him wince.

"Tightrope Dancer!" She tied amu up to brake her fall Hime went down to her and untied her she put her hand to her  
Chest and turned into a chara and Charanari with Amu but nothing happened Hime looked surprised.

Amus POV

"It hurts what happened i feel like crap Miki Ran Suu Dia Where are you! Snow Hime Neko! A video came on In front  
of me

"All kids hold an egg in there soul the egg of there hearts there would selves Yet Unseen Hinamori Amu Age 17  
Miki Born from you wanting to be artistic Ran Born from you want to be more Energetic And better at Sports Suu  
From your want to be Good at home economics Snow Neko Hime From your want to have a different personality stronger faster  
but with this type of strong want one Chara will cancel out another meaning If you choose to open up your heart to  
Miki ran Suu and Dia, Snow Hime and Neko will be destroyed same with the other way around do you have enough room  
In your heart for both of them? I felt a charanari I rejected it and kept searching for my answer.

"Your self adsorbed do you even remember why you came this far!" A pissed off voice yelled at me

"Why...I...Came...Here?" I asked I picture of Ikuto flashed through my mind a scene came on, Yoru came and  
knocked on my door he was in a hurry so he really did come..Then Ikuto in trouble! I realized

I was out of this scene and covered in light I saw dia there with me

"Amu-chan you've found your radiance why don't we show them...Your cool and Spicy Radiance" Dia chuckled

"Mm!"

Rimas POV

I was fighting the three with Lulu and Arihiro

"Give up you three!" I yelled at them  
I looked to my side to see a terrified Miki ran Suu and- and Where dia where has she gone again GOD while my guard  
was down Snow plunged a ice shard through my stomach It hurt but i Wont be knocked down that easily Arihiro was  
In Fires Palace I was In Clown drop And Lulu was In DreamDream But it didn't seem to be enough they had the upper hand  
I heard a faint voice It was Amus voice

"My radiance will not wilt help me Dia~ I promise my radiance will not wilt!"

Dias POV

Shes learnt her lesson With the help of amu we can end this for good!

Amu and Dia "Watashi No kokoro My radiance!"

"Charanari Our Binding Legacy!"  
We flew down hand in hand Everyone even Amus other charas where gasping

Ikutos POV

I was woken up with a huge light near the Eiffel tower I went over to it... Amu...? I should get out of here I felt  
someone grab onto my jacket it was a blond girl with a leather jacket and kitty ears she looked pretty pissed  
I began to continue to go back until she tackled me to the floor she flipped me over and started punching me

"Your the guy who took amu away from us you bastard!" she yelled another girl came and took her off of me the  
punches didn't hurt but it was still weird I didn't want amu here nor did I want to be bothered by people who knew  
her

"I heard a familiar voice "Shooting star shower-MY RADIANCE" I started to walk faster I didn't want anything to  
do with it.

Amus POV

"Me and Dia and Our Binding Legacy!" I yelled Light filled the place all of the charanari cancel out including mine  
I was happy I won didn't i? then why did i feel so...Incomplete

"I'm not happy..." I looked at dia "nondeh?" I asked confused

"I...I dont know amu-chan" said dia shocked

"I lost..." I stated everyone looked at me like I was crazy

"I broke my promise to myself...my radiance has wilted" I said tears coming out of my eyes  
Gomene I have failed you, I will achieve my main goal ill bring you back Ikuto...Even if it kills you or me. I  
I got up and started to walk away my bangs overing my face I saw a boat leaving I was about to run for it when I  
saw someone with blue hair go onto it but Rima and Lulu stopped me

"LET GO!" I screamed they thought I was going delusional and dragged me into a building I was holding back my anger  
I had a feeling if I unleashed it something bad would happen then someone came near me with a needle

"Do it!" I hear someone in a doctors coat say to the person with the needle

"NO!" I screamed unleashing my anger

Himes P.O.V

"shes ready!" I smirked Neko and Snow smirked and nodded

Boku no kokoro UnLock! I yelled

Amus POV

"I felt a charanari coming on i couldn't control myself anymore I had been locked out of my body by anger

Charanari Angers Hallucination!

I couldn't move my body I thought I should start small I started moving my finger then it hit me hatred anger  
sorrow

"A-amu?" Said Rima wondering if I was alright

"Rima join me we can fight it off together" I said sincerely

"Demo amu your not yourself!" she cried out to me

"How do you know me HOW DO KNOW HOW I'M FEELING!" I cried

"Please Rima your my best friend I need your help to control my mind" I said hoping she would change her mind  
The guy was still holding the needle the guards came in with machine guns

"Please...Rima...Please" I said starting to tear

Rimas POV

If I say no the guys will most likely shoot her if she goes berserk or she'll be used as a labrat if she doesn't  
go berserk  
If I say yes I-I can help her...right? I took her hand

"Ill always be there for you amu..." I said

"Rima you cant do this!" I heard lulu yell

"Gomene ...lulu"

Boku no kokoro UnLock!

Charanari Clown Drop!

I knocked out all of the guards by then amu had slaughter the guy with the needle who tried to get near her  
It wasn't a nice sight all of the blood seeping out from his stomach.  
Lulu was shocked frozen

"Gomenasai lulu" I heard Amu say before her charas took us somewhere

Miki Ran and Suu POV

"I see the war has begun" we all whispered in unison  
We had Amus phone

speedial 1

Utau: Moshi-Moshi?

Speedial 2

Kukai "Yo who is this?"

Speeddial 4 we skipped 3 since it was rima

Nagi "Oi?"

Speedial 5

Kiari "Amu whats up?"

Speedial 6

Yaya "Yaya was busy making cupcakes what do you want!" She ranted we sweatdropped

Speedial 7

Tadase "Amu what happened to you are you alright?"

"Amus in trouble in Paris we need your help!" We all yelled

All of them

"Alright where coming!"

"Ill pay I guess" Said Utau A little pissed about paying for 7 tickets we sweatdropped

"Well be on the next flight out!" they all yelled

The war has begun I wonder how them will turn out...


	8. Chara Q&A Not a chapter

Amus POV

I was still confused by everything that had happened I thought I'd have a Q&A with Hime Snow and Neko

"Oi you three" I said poking them rima had gone out and I was just there with them

"Can I ask you guys some questions?" I asked

"Sure amu-chan!" Said snow happily they seem to trust me more probably because I had chosen them for now.

"Well...Have you guys ever seen ikuto?" I asked Snow and Hime looked uneasy about the question

Himes POV

"I cant just tell her I started punching him..." I blinked at Snow hoping she wouldn't tell she just nodded  
at me Phew!

Amus POV

"Well?" I said wondering what was the hold up

"N-n-n-n-n-no amu what would make you think something insane like that Hahahaha!" Hime said nervously

"Alright next question why cant I remember anything that happened recently?" I asked

"Its like theres gaps in my memory I remember falling and rope braking my fall then something about ikuto then  
nothing..." I said

"You erased them from your memory by yourself amu maybe it was something you didn't wanna remember?" Replied Neko

"Something...I..Didn't want to remember?" I asked confused

"Yeah maybe you blocked it out" Said Hime who was playing with a ball of yarn with Neko

"Why doesn't Ikuto want to see me?" I asked sadly I just saw him walk off did I do something what happened before  
that

"Ano...I dont know amu" Said Snow hoping it wasn't because she had to pry Hime off of him

Narrators POV

"miki ran su why did you call up Amus friends?" I asked

"Eto Amus out of control and now she has rima we cant take her down my ourselves we aren't even that useful without  
amu-chan we miss her and throes evil charas have taken her!" said ran

"Ohh I see did you ever think she might have wanted to go with them?" I asked writing down notes

"Of course not her eyes are purple they must be controlling her or something!" Yelled ran I sweatdropped

"she seems fine when Dia Charanari with her Demo after she undoes it she goes back all creepy!" Said ran

"I just hope thats not her personality now" I stated

"WHA!" They all said in unison

Sweatdroped

Amus POV

"And also.." I said looking into a mirror at her eyes

"Why are my eyes golden now but sometimes there purple?" I asked

"When there purple amu-chan that means where controlling you" Replied Snow boredly like it was a norma thing to do

"Ehh...all right?" I said a little freaked out at that reply

"Dont get freaked out amu its necessary" Said Neko

"It is? Nondeh?" I asked

"Your other charas are trying to harm you and your a baka so you actually listen to them" Said Hime

"I AM NOT!" I Yelled pouting

"Anything else I should know oh well one thing I wanted to ask you guys its kind of personal" I said looking down

"Where your charas ask us anything" Said Snow happily

"Alright why is Hime and Neko Kittys and Snow is An Ice witch or something...?" I asked with a nervous smile

"We take after Ikuto you think about him allot you know" Said Neko getting tied up in the yarn

"I do not!" I yelled at him blushing

"Well how about you Snow" I said

"How am I supposed to know maybe inside your ice cold or something cliche like that.." Snow said Looking up at me

"Riiight..."

"One last question why do I want to be with you and not my other charas?" I asked  
Neko and Hime stopped playing and stared at me

"Do you not what to be with us amu-chan" Softly cried Hime

"No its not that! I was just wondering thats all!" I said not wanting them sad

"Oh because were better!" They said in unison

"Doesn't really answer my question..." I nervously laughed


	9. Chapter 8

Mikis POV

"Soo tired..." I said sleepily

"Just a little more till we get there!" Said ran looking like she was going to drop any minute

"almost there desuuuu" Said suu hunching

"Look there it is!" I said ecstatically

"YAY!" Suu and Ran said together

"Remember the plan!" Said miki taking out a paper airplane and writing something in it they all got on the paper  
plane then they floated towards the Takoyaki salesman and put the airplane next to him with it still floating

"Here take it all!" Said the Takoyaki baker giving us a strawberry Takoyaki

"Woo it worked!" I yelled!

"What did you write in the plane desu?" Suu asked curiously

"Hand over the Takoyaki!" I said with my mouth full  
I went got Amu's phone and decried to call Utau to see if shes here by now

Ring ring...

"Moshi Moshi?" I heard Utaus voice

"Utau have you landed yet!" we asked

"I haven't even got on the plane yet Miki!" She yelled

"Why!" We all said in unison

"I need to get the time off from Sanjo-san and she hasn't been here for a little while apparently shes sick?"  
Utau said not sure if she really was sick.

"Cant you just call her!" I yelped

"Shes phones on silent!" Replied Utau "Don't you think I would have tried that!"

"But!"

"Theres nothing I can do until I tell her she wont say no anyway I still need to alert her before I just  
jet off to Paris baka!" Yelled Utau into the phone

"Just leave a text desu~" Said Suu sweetly into the phone

"Hm? fine demo what even happened to Amu i have a busy week if its not something important I don't have time to  
come over there!" she replied

"Shes gone psycho!" Ran said into the phone

"Eh what happened anyway?" Asked Utau

"-" I said quickly

"Calm down!" We heard Eru say on the other end of the phone line

"If you want to help Amu you need to find her true love that love can destroy and create anything!" Eru said in a  
tone of voice that meant she-didn't-really-know-if-it-was-true-but-if-it-has-anything-to-do-with-love-it-has-to-be  
We sweat dropped

"Ill be on the next flight out is everyone already there?" She asked

"eh everyone?" we said confused

"I gave everyone the plane tickets are they with you yet..." she said getting annoyed

"Well find them I have something scheduled ill be there soon ja ne" Said Utau before she hung up

"Well apparently they already landed" I said sweat dropping

"EHHH!" They said in unison "~Desu!" Finished suu

"Lets go to the airport and look for them?" I suggested they nodded and we went looking for them I wonder now Amu is  
doing

Amus POV

"I don't feel so good" I stated clutching my stomach

"Gonna vomit?" Asked Neko

"It doesn't feel like that I feel like my insides are going to explo-" I couldn't finish before I barfed up blood  
onto the hotel floor we were staying in"

"Amu!" Yelled rima rushing over to me she took a needle out of her suitcase and stuck it into my arm

"Owh" I yelped in reply to the needle

"Lets get you to the hospital Am-" Rima began

"No! I cant be there the'll hurt me!" I yelled at her even my charas looked at me confused but isn't this what  
they told me? who should I trust my head started to pound

"Amu are you alright?" Asked rima

"Amu..?" Was the last thing I heard before I fell into pitch black darkness I felt peaceful

Rimas Point OF View

"What did you do to her!" I yelled at them they glared at me

"We didn't DO anything!" Hime yelled at me not taking her eyes off of Amu who was collapsed on the floor  
I saw snow whispering something to Neko this got me suspicious I should keep a close eye on them then it hit me.

"Ill be back guys." I said while walking out the door

"Where are you going?" Asked Neko bluntly in a tone suggesting that it probably wouldn't be anywhere important

"Getting some Takoyaki" I stated continuing going out the door I hit behind a plant bush waiting for them to do  
something kusu-kusu was in my bag I saw her hover out

"What are you doing rima?" She asked with a joking but concerned voice

"Shh!" I whispered to her she hid in her egg and went back into my bag

Neko's POV

"Uh oh" Said snow looking at the blood on the floor that was carpet

"I don't want to clean that up" I said bluntly looking at Hime she groaned I picked up amu bridal-style and gave  
her to Snow

"You know what to do" I said to her I began to help Hime clean up the carpet.

Snows POV -Flashback-

We looked at amu looking out the window she looked like she was longing to do something her facial expression was  
almost impossible to make out

"Amu-chan whats wrong?" I asked she looked at me smiled said "Nothing" And looked back out the window  
she has such a sad expression was she remembering all of the things from before all of her memories we temporarily  
erased...all of her memories was she getting them back? if only I could tell what she was thinking...Unfortunately  
controlling her doesn't involve being able to look at her thoughts

Amu's POV (Still FB (Flashback))

I was remembering everything Miki,,Dia! Ikuto Kiari Tadase Yaya Utau Kukai Saaya I felt like my backbone was missing  
and I never and I never a clue at all.. They've been controlling was I just a tool all of those times my own  
would be selves where using me...why would they do this to me

"Amu-chan whats worng?" Asked snow I gave her a warm smile

"Nothing" I replied

I looked out the window I have to get out of here but...all of the crimes I've committed when I was being controlled  
How will my friends ever forgive me my charas I have no where to return to Ill have to stay here with my corrupted  
would-be selves and rima cant know i'm back to normal my charas are apart of me even if I cant run away I'm stuck  
here Doomed to be a puppet maybe its for the best...? for some reason I highly doubt it I wish I had a back bone  
to say something to them  
but who knows what they would do to me...

Nekos POV (Still FB)

Shes defiantly starting to remember we'll have to do something about it she'll start thinking were psychotic  
That will make permanent memories that wont be removed just like memories of Ikuto she really loves him I wouldn't be  
surprised its because of her me and Hime have Cat-ears I don't particularly like them but oh well but I always wondered  
where snow came from shes a weird Chara eh.

I smiled witch wasnt like me I saw Hime nudge Snow and point at me I glared at them.

"Look he has emotion!" Said Hime looking astonished I stuck out my tongue and glared they giggled

Himes POV (Still FB)

I remember now heh were takeing back to the lab we got her out of they have some cool equipment I'm sure we can erase  
her memories with that then...she wont leave us?...Right? something at the back of my heart said this was worng  
She brought this on herself were her characters after all

End OF Flashback  
Mikis POV

"Were here!" I said giddily going into the airport we heard screams of

"Go Go Go GO!" We flew further we saw Kukai in a ramen shop challenging someone while loads of people watched  
that person looks familiar I wonder who it is...Arihiro that baka! I went up to them and started yelling

"YOU BAKAS WHAT ABOUT AMU!" I yelled at them they sweat dropped and called it a tie people groaned and a couple  
of them went back to work

"Ahh gomene but someone challenged me and Utau wasn't here yet" Kukai said Scratching the back of his head

"Amus in real trouble-desu" said suu

"Amus a big girl she can take care of herself" said Kukai acting like we called him because she forgot her purse  
or something

"How would you feel if you where being possessed by your would-be selves!" Yelled Ran

"I'd be creeped out demo what does that have to do with anything" asked kukai confused

'Mega Sweatdrop'

"What happened to the Joker" Said Kiari who was next to Yaya and everyone we spent the next 20 minutes explaining  
we even got Utau on speakerphone thanks to Kukai since we broke Amus phone

"EHHHH!" They all said in unison including Utau

"Then where Rima shes Amu-chiis best friend!" Said Yaya I heard Utau get a little aggravated

"One of her best friends" Suu said trying to clear up Utaus anger

"Ill be there soon" Said Utau closing her phone and getting on the plane

"Do you know where she went?" Asked Kiari

"Rima went with her so probably a hotel" I said

"Lets split up and search for her name in all of the hotels in the area" he said pushing up his glasses

"Mm!" They all said they where about to go then a brought up

"Are you sure she used her actual name?" I said

"Amu-chiis dense I'm sure she did" Said yaya ecstatically

Sweat drop

Snows POV

"We cant do this to her" I said softly Neko and Hime looked down at the floor and back at me

"Do you want to lose her?" Said Neko looking at me with a worried expression I've never seen him like this

"Demo do you want her to wake up not knowing who she is why shes here why she came in the first place I mean if  
the slightest thing goes wrong we could kill her old charas and ourselves" I said yelling at them still holding amu

"We'll give her a week Then we have no more option snow" Neko said still cleaning up the place along with Hime

Rimas POV

"Erasing her memory..." What are they going to do with Amu I thought I got aggravated I went down in the elevator  
only to see Kiari and Yaya at the information desk talking to the person

"Hinamori Amu Ill check for you"

"Sorry that doesn't seem to be in the system" she said not taking her eyes off of the computer Yaya was about to  
start ranting when Kiari said the words I wanted but also dreaded to hear

"What about Mashiro Rima?" He asked

"Oh we have a match room 219" She said whats wrong with this woman giving out information to random people I ought to  
smack her But i didn't I ran back to to the apartment to get Amu but the whole place was empty and clean  
on the bed was a phone with a note next to it

**Amu's friends are coming onto us we went to a safer**  
**Hotel to make sure she doesn't get captured**  
**Call us on the phone when you get back**

**P.s. the only reason I'm writing this note to you is that Amu**  
**would be freaked if we left you your the only friend she remembers**  
**remember that!**

**-Snow Neko Hime**

I was about to rumple and note when I heard a knock at the door I threw the note the the floor and grabbed the phone  
and put it into my bag

"Kusu-Kusu Charanari!" I whispered the knocks got more and more I heard the faint muffled sound of someone saying  
knoc-th-door-dow I hurried and went out the window as soon as they barged the door down I heard Yaya ranting  
I giggled I also felt sad I Wish I could go back to the way things where theirs only one person who can save Amu now  
Ikuto you better have a good reason for not being here by now!

Yorus POV

I wonder what happened to Ikuto-nya he looks a lot sadder than usual ever since he saw Amu never mind nya I'm sure they  
have good reasons for being like this...right ~nya

Kiaris POV

"Hm whats this?" I said Picking up the note that was crumpled on the floor

"What is it Kiari-kun!" Yaya asked me I read the note out loud

**"Amu's friends are coming onto us we went to a safer**  
**Hotel to make sure she doesn't get captured**  
**Call us on the phone when you get back**

**P.s. the only reason I'm writing this note to you is that Amu**  
**would be freaked if we left you your the only friend she remembers so you**  
**remember that!**

**-Snow Neko Hime" I said going wide eyed Yaya looked seriously worried not she clutched onto my arm**  
**Lets hope shes alright.**


	10. Chapter 9

Amus POV

I woke up in a bed in a huge bed I wondered what I was doing I yawned loudly as I did the door opened and Neko-chan came in i smiled at him he sighed

"If you where up you should have said so" He said his eyes closed looking down slightly "Gomene, I just woke up" I replied scratching the back on my head "where are we anyway" I asked he had a moment of uneasiness then he coolly just said "you fainted and...someone was trying to kidnap you" He said I could sense a small lie in those words but I didn't say anything he came over and sat on the bed

"so how are you feeling?" He asked uninterested "Good why?" I asked just realizing I blacked out yesterday and had no idea what happened.  
"You threw up blood and fainted" He said Bluntly with no emotion in his eyes like it was something that happens on a daily basis

"You sound it like happens often!" I said pouting

"No I didn't mean it like that its just getting you blood off of the carpet took along time" He said sighing at the end of that sentence

"Har har" I said shoving him playfully

"So where Snow and Hime and Rima" I said quickly A little nervous being in the same room as my weirdly demented Chara

"Oi I can hear your thoughts" He said opening one eye and looking at me EHHH Crap crap crap

"I didn't mean it you know I love you guys!" I said quickly blushing

"I was kidding..." He said laughing stupid baka Neko!

"As-long as were on the subject what where you thinking?" He asked mildly interested as I was trying to make up an excuse I heard a door open Neko got up

"Ja na" He said as he left me to my thoughts in my bed room I decided to enjoy the bed and not wonder where they got this room from the the first place

Rimas POV

I went out with snow And Hime today I felt uneasy leaving Amu alone with them but they insisted on me coming and I didn't want to seem suspicious we went clothing shopping somehow snow got her clothes 50% off when they where full price I just hope she didnt threaten the poor guy then again I don't care.

"Rima lets go get the food now" Said Snow I was brought back to earth when she suddenly spoke

"whatever" I said more coldly than expected Snow flinched a little We where walking towards the grocery shop when I saw the Oh my God it cant be can it My eyes widened I stared at the shop it was a whole shop dedicated to comedy!

"Ill meet you guys at the hotel I gotta...yeah" I said not bothering to finish my sentence I walked over to the shop not even paying attention to the traffic as I crossed the road witch was very dangerous I entered the shop Kusu-kusu came out of my pocket even she was dazed by the size of the place

"Shugoi!" Yelled Kusu-kusu almost immediately she went over and started to read the pocket books

2 hours later

"We spent too long in there kusu-kusu" I said still very happy since I bought some things in there

"we wouldn't have spent as much time in there if those people weren't doing bala-balance wrong!" Said kusu-kusu giggling

"Don't remind me" I said disgusted Kusu-kusu giggled again and went back into my bag Suddenly I heard someone shouting

"Rima-tan!" I heard A childish voice I turned back to look at who was calling my name ...Yaya!

"Yaya what are you dong here!" I said coldly

"Yaya was looking for you rima-chii you left the note and didn't say anything!" Yaya started ranting

"Yaya and The others where worried about you and amu-chii!" Yelled Yaya pouting like mad

"Yaya go home." I said blunting starting to walk away yay blocked my path

"Not unless your comming me with rima-chii!" Ranted Yaya I decided to take Yaya with me if she promised to keep her mouth shut

"Yaya promises yaya just wants to see amu-chii!" she ranted

Back at the hotel Nekos POV

"Neko" Began Hime

"Nani?" I said while putting away all of the stuff they brought into the fridge and cupboard

"Is your name really Neko It seems a little ironic?" She said pinching my cat ears I growled at her and she flinched letting go

"Here's me thinking you were getting softer!" Hime said pouting I sighed

"No it isn't" I said simply getting bored by the conversation

"hontoni demo then what is it?" she asked

"I don't recall it being any of your business" I said coldly she pouted sadly and her ears dropped

"I'm your friend aren't I" she said smirking

"Either way its still not any of your business" I replied

"That's not friendship common enter the sharing circle!" she said opening her arms for a hug I laughed

"common tell me your name then" She said just then the door opened and rima came out someone followed behind her

Himes POV

"Who is she rima!" I yelled at her

"This is Yaya" she said bluntly

"Yeah I meant what is she doing here!" I said coldly

"Yayas here too see amu-chii!" the girl apparently named yaya said

"Down the hall to the right" Said neko not at all caring that she was here

"Neko!" I yelped

"Its not like she can do anything it will make us seem suspicious if we don't let her see Amu" He said ignoring the fact that they where still here

the brown haired girl with pink tails dragged rima down the hall to amus room

"How could you let her see Amu like that what the hell are you trying to do, you made us change hotels because they where onto us whats so different now!" I yelled at him he looked at me with emotionless eyes

"Its the childish one she wont say anything and even if she does she isnt smart enough to remember the address or door number." He said emotionless

"why are you always so emotionless!" I yelled at him

"Why are you always so bitc-"

"Hey guys whats going on?" Said snow cheerfully

"nothing at all" I huffed madly I left the room and went to find Amu

Normal POV

"Whats with her?" Snow she with one eyebrow raised

"who knows shes been really bitchy lately witch would be a reasonable explanation if she'd always been this bitchy" Neko said Jadedly he began to walk away

"Where are you going?" Snow asked him

"Out" He said bluntly

"I can tell dummy" Snow replied

"I didn't know you could tell because if you could tell you wouldn't have asked such a stupid question" she said closing the door behind him he couldn't just answer the question normally huh? I sighed and decided to go see Amu

Amus POV

"Hey Rima hey friend of Rimas" I joked

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAH AMU-CHII DOESNT REMEMBER YAYA!" she started ranting

"I was kidding yaya!" I said before she woke up everyone in the hotel she went and tackle hugged me onto the bed

"where where you amu-chii everyone's looking for you!" Yaya said while pouting then she eyed the chocolates by my bed the Hime bought while she was out after realizing it was too big she gave me some

"Go ahead" I said before I even finished 'go' she had already finished half of the box I sweat dropped Hime who was at the back of the room looked really pissed at the fact yaya was eating all of the chocolates

"Its impolite to eat them all Yaya" Hime said with an evil serial-killer gilt in her eyes Yaya stopped after shoving 5 chocolates in her bag that was shaped like an easter-choolate bunny

"Yayas sorry!" she said looking down Hime smirked and went back to reading her book it was one of Rimas gaga manga's

"Oi that's mine" Rima said to Hime bluntly

"And..?" Hime said still reading

"Give it back" Rima said a hint of pist in her voice

"If you can reach it you an have it back" Hime said smirking but she didn't expect what happened next

"Tightrope dancer!" She took the book from Himes hands

"No fair!" Hime said pouting

"And also not fair to steal people possessions" Said rima reading the book

"at least share!" Hime said pouting

"Fine..." Said rima this shocked me I guess she thought if she has to live with them she might as well get along where were sitting down laughing at the gag-manga I was so busy watching them I didn't realize Yaya stuffing 10 more chocolates into her bag

"Amu-chii are you coming back with us to japan?" Yaya said with her mouth stuffed with chocolates

"Gomene Yaya I'll be back soon thought you guys should go back" I said politely but Yaya pouting the biggest pout I've seen in a long time she was about to say something when the bedroom door had been knocked

"Come in" I said

"Hey guys" Said snow as she skipped into the room

"Amu-chii who are these people anyway" Yaya asked with her mouth full of chocolate

"There my charas" I said stuttering

"hontoni why aren't they small?" she asked now snacking on something she thought was edible but was really A piece of wood from the window hedge

"We can turn human when we want" Hime replied not taking her eye off of the gag-manga she was reading with Rima

"Shugoi! why cant ran miki su and dia do that?" She asked

"Who?" I asked I knew who they where but I pretended not too.

"Its no one" Snow said giveing a soft smile my way yaya would have said something to object but she was too busy raiding the kitchen when we didn't even realize she had gone we heard a loud crunching from the kitchen we all sweat-droped Yaya came back in

"Amu-chii these toffees are really good!" Yaya said her mouth full

"I know right!" Said Snow enthusiastic all of a sudden I slipped out of the room since everyone was talking amongst themselves I decided to try and find Neko he wasnt back yet after all I saw him leaving an accessories store I waved to him from the end of the street he waved back not changing expression he always seemed so emotionless

"Here" He said giving me the bag in it was a Pouch with a Jack Queen And Ace Card on it It remember me of my friends and my charas eggs Since Nekos Egg Had a J on it for Jack Snows Egg had a A on it for Ace and Himes egg had a Q on it for queen Kind of weird Queen gets along with queen(Rima) And Ace gets along with ace(Yaya)

"Thanks" I said happy I put there egg shells into it they where in my bag

"How'd you get it anyway you left your wallet at the hotel" I said interested and hoping he didn't lift it

"I didn't shoplift" He said reading my mind

"I know!" I said in my cool and spicy tone

"No you didn't" He said bluntly

"Back to the question well how did you get it then!" I said raising my voice

"I asked for it and the girl at the counter said fine then she started blushing it was odd but I just said thanks and left" He replied bluntly now that I realise it he looks like ikuto with shorter hair.

"You don't get what you did eh" I said sweat dropping

"No, but who cares well you better go back before they start thinking I kidnapped you" He said sarcastically

"Alright but aren't you coming?" I asked

"No" He replied bluntly

"Why where are you going?" I asked him before turning back to the hotel

"Why interested?" He said Smirking he reminds me of someone

"Just don't be back late" I yelled pouting he put his hands on his head the walk away reminds me of ikuto

"Go back before it gets dark"

"Kay ja ne" He said

Yorus POV

Its getting worse its like Ikuto is losing his personality at this rate ill disappear nya!

Snows POV

"Yaya-chan try the toffee ones!" I said handing her a chocolate while both of out mouths were full

"Shugoi! Its melts in your mouth yet its really sticky! try one pepe-chan!" Yaya said as she gave a chocolate to her Chara

"You guys are eating too much chocolate aren't you worried about diabetes?" Asked Hime

"Nope!~" We said in unison

"Yaya wanna make a batch of marshmallows and make s'mores!" I asked with stars in my eyes

"Yeah!" Screamed Yaya disturbing Rima and Hime from reading there gag comic

we rushed into the kitchen

40 minutes later

"Buuuurp" Yaya burped even I was full we made too many so we decided to take some the a local raman shop

"Lets go yaya!" I said grabbing to batches of s'mores yaya didn't have any complaints since she already was going to take two batches with her

"Hai!" We went out of the door forgetting to say good bye to rima and hime on our way down the hall we saw Amu come back uo

"Hey amu-chii!" Said yaya her face full of chocolate

"Hey guys whatcha got there?" she asked looking at the chocolates

"S'mores were taking them to the ramen shop across from the hotel!" I yelped happily

"Want one amu-chan!" Offered Yaya

"I have no need for childish sweets" Said amu using her Cool & Spicy tone

"Theres a batch inside if you change your mind but don't touch yayas or she'll start a rant" I whisper in her ear we starting walking out the hotel over to the ramen shop we saw three people competing in the stands

"Kukai Utau Arihiro!" Yaya Yelled become I could run away yaya grabbed my sleeve Crap crap crap crap!

"Hey Ya-Whos that?" Asked Utau pretty suspicious Arihiro looked ready to kill me

"Yaya shes evil" Arihiro told her I actually felt hurt by the comment I tear slipped out of my eye just then i got a good plan

"Your so mean Arihiro-kun!" I started weeping

"Is that you you treat your sister!" I ranted and ranted everyone believed me and started lecturing Arihiro Heheh suckers

"Shes not my sister!" He said he seemed pissed

"Arihiro shes still in your family don't be a douche" Utau said while she went back to eating her ramen he sweat-dropped

"Can I talk to you for a second Onee-chan?" He said in an innocent tone Crap maybe I didn't think this though I gave yaya my try of s'mores

"Okay Onii-chan!" I said happily

Utau POV

"Wanna go follow them?" I asked since I was bored after beating both Arihiro and Kukai In a ramen eating challenge

"Sure Utau-chan" said Kukai as he grinned Yaya was too busy in the corner eating the smores I took three and told her we'd be right back they were talking we were hideing in a bush

Snows POV

"Well why are you so bitchie today?" I asked him he looked mega pissed off

"Why are you here?" He asked ignoring my last comment

"I cant donate s'mores to a ramen shop across the street?" I asked with an innocent look

"No" He said getting more annoyed by the minute

"Lets cut to the chase" He said with a Spear appearing in his hand

"No need to be so mean Onii-chan" I said smirking he attacked me and I dodged with CAT-LIKE reflexes

"You'll need to try better" I said to him he Smirked

Utaus POV (Might be a lot of POV changes)

"Whys he attacking his sister?" I asked Kukai A little bit confused

"I dunno lets just keep watching"

Snows POV

"I got my scythe and cut his arm his was bleeding I was looking at his he winced in pain and grabbed his shoulder I had one thought in my head Tag-team!

Himes POV

I was reading another manga with Rima its weird everyone suddenly becoming nicer to each other apart from Neko-kun hes become colder I pouted just thinking about it suddenly I felt something

"Ill be right back" I said as I got up rima didn't seem so care she just kept reading and replied with a "k"  
I jumped out the window and ran to the back of the ramen shop I saw snow with her hand in the air I knew instinctively what to do while I was floating though the air i grabbed her hand she drifted back and I began fighting him

"Lighting shoot!" I whisper to myself I gained two shotguns and 5 grin-aids on the left side on my belt and a machine gun of the right side and in the front some extra bullets Negative energy filled my guns I shot them at him he was defenseless clutching his shoulder BOOM I shot him there was a big cloud of purple smoke I smirked Snow looked at little worried I winked at her and helped my hand up Tag-team I put it down once I realized something blocked my attack Crap

Snows POV

Kukai and Utau were blocking my I put my hand back up so did snow Kukai and Utau looked pissed and confused at the same time

"Wheres your Chara!" Asked Kukai I giggled

Nekos POV

I was laying in a tree doing nothing in particular I felt like snow and Hime were fighting trying out tag-team I was sort of annoyed but I went back anyway

Amus POV

I was watching a comedy show with rima who looked like she was about to pop a blood vessel when someone did Bala-balance wrong I felt a pounding in my head The words Tag team lit up in my head then everything went black I woke up to see that I couldn't control my self I went towards the window and jumped down Rima tried to stop me but just ended up following me

"Boku no kokoro Unlock!" I said involuntarily

"Charanari Winters Nightmare!" I flew down in front of Hime and Snow

"Don't touch them" I said voluntarily I don't want to hurt kukai and Utau but I had to to maintain my cover I'm sorry Utau Kukai A tear slipped though my eye I had control of my body again I stood in front of Hime and Snow who were shivering

"What did you do to them!" I demanded with tears in my eyes

"A-Amu?" Said Utau looking wide eyed I'm sorry Utau just wait a little longer

"What! who are you!" I demanded

"Its me Utau don't you remember me?" Utau said looking angry instead of sad I say neko taking his time to come here

"Whats going on?" He asked suspicious

"Ikuto!" Utau said shocked she ran over and hugged him gleefully

"Ikuto I missed you!" I sweat-dropped

"Get off!" He yelled pushing her off of him

"Ikuto did you cut your hair?" She asked everyone was pretty much stopping what they where doing watching the scene and sweat-dropping at Utaus reaction

"I'm not Ikuto!" He yelled at her even Utau looked embarrassed he looked at snow who still had her hand up he grabbed it and took his scythe and aimed at Arihiro unfortunately he was back up and they started attacking each other Utau looked sad at the fact it wasn't Ikuto

"Don't worry Utau Ikuto will come back!" I gave her a thumbs up she looked at me astonished Crap I just blew my cover

"That's if your name is Utau!" I covered up quickly Horrible excuse Snow grabbed my arm forcefully That undid my Charanari

"Get off of her!" Utau said getting up her trident Snow growled at her Kukai came to backup Utau until he was tackled by Hime, Neko was gone there was a small puddle of blood where Arihiro is he was bleeding out of several wounds

"Arihiro!" I helped I went over to him he smacked my hand away and got up

"Oi whats your problem!" I yelled at him

"Its your fault those Characters ex-" Before he could finish his sentence we heard a faint voice in the back ground

"Charanari Amulet heart!" Everyone went wide eyed someone who looked like the exact opposite of me came flying over with my heart speeders Blue hair Orange eyes I went wide eyed

Nekos POV

"Shit its begun" I grabbed Snow and Hime and Threw them into a tree they were about to yell at me till I told them to shut up they did as I asked I went back to Amu

"Yo!" Said a Cheery girl with Blue hair and orange eyes Then something I wasn't expecting happened Amu smacked her square in the mouth the girl felt her cheek

"What did you do to my charas!" I demanded

"There safe but I wouldn't worry about them as much as him!" She said she threw a picture of Ikuto on the floor Amus eyes filled up with rage sadness longing sorrow despair without warning she Charanaried, Arihiro Utau Kukai Even Yaya all fainted. For the first time after wanting this to happen it couldn't have happened at a worse time

"Egg hunt!" She yelled all of there hearts eggs game out

"Charanari Lunatic Charm!" She Yelled


End file.
